Her Little Hero
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: A future!fic. Roland proves himself to be a loving and kind big brother.


_**A/N: I felt we all needed a little bit of future family fluff to keep our minds off the hell they're going to be putting us through at the start of season 4. Enjoy!**_

* * *

A sharp cry pierced through the night and both parents awoke with a quiet groan. They had just gotten the infant down a few hours ago after she spent hours awake and crying.

While both of them had raised a baby before, both were boys and they were learning very quickly that a girl was much different. She was okay for the first couple of months when they kept the crib in their bedroom but once they moved her to the nursery things slowly began to change. They only had a few nights a week where she didn't wake them up every few hours to be changed, to be fed or just to be cuddled with.

They both had hoped that that night would have been one of their more peaceful nights but alas their little princess wouldn't be giving them a break.

Robin heard his wife let out another small groan and then start to shift out of his arms to fetch the baby.

As tired as he was he knew Regina had to be that much more. She had been the one to get her last as she needed to be fed and spent hours with her until she was sure she was asleep.

He gently tightened his hold around her waist and popped one eye open then slowly blinking the other until he was fully awake.

Just as he thought Regina's eyes were drooped heavy with exhaustion, staring down at him curiously. He gave her a small smile and slowly propped himself up. "I'll get her...you rest."

Relief flooded her features and she silently thanked him before falling easily back down to the mattress, her eyes already closed. He leaned down to kiss her forehead and her lips twitched slightly upwards and then he was pushing himself out of the bed.

He stepped out of their bedroom and headed towards the nursery, rubbing the last bit of sleep out of his eyes. "Alright, darling, daddy's coming, don't you worry..." He quietly told the air, knowing his daughter wouldn't hear or understand.

He was about halfway to the nursery when suddenly the crying stopped and his steps faltered and he frowned and listened. If there was one thing he had learned about his new daughter was that she didn't stop crying until she got what she wanted.

The house was silent for a few moments and then he heard a rustle of movement in the room and noticed the door had been cracked open. His heart leapt fearfully into his chest and he sprinted the rest of the way to the nursery, practically throwing the door open.

His eyes fell on the crib wondering what monster he'd find trying to take her but a flood of relief fell over him as he only saw a familiar mop of brown hair.

Roland had climbed into the crib and curled up next to his sister, rubbing her little chest gently.

Robin's lips twitched up in a small smile as he slowly stepped into the room, watching his son interact with his daughter. From where he stood and the light drifting in through the hallway he could see her little blue eyes wide and awake fixed intently on her brother.

"It's okay." He heard Roland whisper to her. "You don't have to cry anymore. No monsters are going to get you, I promise. I won't let them...I'll protect you."

Robin's throat tightened with a swell of emotion and love. Roland had been an enormous help and a wonderful big brother ever since they brought her home but he never realized how deeply he cared for his new sister. He was up and out of bed, rushing to protect her from any threat before he was.

Roland then leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and Robin thought his heart might actually burst.

Regina was suddenly at his side, her eyes wide and frantic as she peered into the nursery. "I heard the door. What happened?"

He turned to smile at her and shook his head before motioning to the crib. "Nothing...it seems our little hero got to her first."

Regina looked back to the crib and her face instantly relaxed as she took in the sight.

Roland looked over his shoulder at the sound of their voices and gave them a warm smile. "It's okay." He assured them. "She's not afraid anymore."

Regina swallowed softly and slowly walked over to the crib. Her little girl's eyes still hadn't moved from her brother's and while her little cheeks were stained with tear tracks no tears fell. She almost looked as if she were ready to fall back to sleep at any moment.

Regina reached down and ruffled her fingers over Roland's hair, smiling warmly. "Good job, Roland."

He beamed proudly and returned his attention back to his sister whose eyes were now struggling to stay open. She puckered her little pink lips a few times before her eyes fully closed and her movements stilled.

Roland continued to rub her chest for a little while longer before Regina gave him a gentle squeeze on the shoulder. "Why don't we let her sleep now?" She whispered to him and he nodded, slowly turning and lifting up his arms towards her. Regina carefully lifted him out of the crib as not to disturb the now sleeping baby.

She pressed Roland against her hip and Roland wound his arms around her neck. She gave one last look to her daughter and was content to find her sound asleep.

She walked back over to where Robin was standing and gave him a gentle nod to confirm she was asleep. Robin smiled back at her and then motioned for them to leave the nursery. Once they were all outside in the hallway, Robin quietly closed the door behind them and then turned his attention to his son and grinned proudly at him. "Thank you Roland for checking on her."

"I'm her big brother." Roland answered simply. "It's my job to protect her."

Regina and Robin shared a loving glance and Regina pressed a soft kiss to his messy head of hair. Roland smiled up at her and then sleepily rested his head against her shoulder.

She chuckled softly. "Alright, let's get you back to bed too."

She carried him back to his room which was just two doors down from the nursery and laid him back in bed gently.

Regina pulled the covers up to his neck and caught his gaze and smiled. "You did a very nice thing, Roland."

"I heard her crying...I thought she might have had a bad dream and I know I always feel better when you or Papa sleep next to me after I have a bad dream."

She lightly brushed the hair away from his forehead. "You're a good brother."

Roland smiled at that and sunk into his pillow, letting out a sleepy sigh.

She kissed his forehead and gave him a gentle rub on the chest. "Sweet dreams."

Roland's eyes fluttered closed as he slowly began to drift off and Regina smiled at him once more before retreating out of the room.

She turned to face her husband who was smiling at her in pure love and affection. He opened his arm and she moved into his side as he draped his arm lightly around her shoulders.

"You know...I dare say we have some pretty amazing children."

She smiled up at him fondly. "I couldn't agree more."

He pressed a tender kiss to the side of her head and together they walked back to their bedroom where they would finally be able to get some peaceful sleep.


End file.
